


New at This

by nymja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hug lasts long enough to make the people around them uncomfortable.</p><p>--</p><p>A collection of goofy and fluffy FinnRey drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heroic Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn getting captured by First Order/Kylo Ren and Rey coming back as a badass Jedi to save him

This is…horrible, really. But he’s been in worse. Once, maybe twice. 

Finn tries to rotate his wrists, but they’re tightly restrained. His interrogator sneers. ( _Hux,_ that’s _actually_ General _Hux_ staring at him–it’s a little validating, if not for the ‘imminent torture and death’ thing he’s sure that’s awaiting him).

“All that will manage…” Hux takes one, shiny-booted stride toward him. His hands are clasped behind his back. His face is _really_ close to his, and Finn suspects he’s pronouncing all the syllables with his teeth. “Is a fruitless effort on your part, FN-2187.”

“Finn.”

“Oh yes, you will be.” Hux begins to stride away.

“No that’s not what I-” Finn sighs, and turns to one of the Stormtroopers standing guard. “That’s not what I meant, you got that- right?”

The Stormtrooper doesn’t move. Finn hates this place. 

“Now…” Hux seems incapable of finishing a sentence without _pacing_ somewhere. “How shall we begin? I assume you won’t submit peacefully.”

Finn wants to die. Well, he wants to throw up (maybe on Hux’s boots) and then die. Or cry. Or sleep. Or just…not be about to be tortured. He didn’t exactly sign up for that.

He takes a deep breath. Okay. _Okay._ What would Poe do?

_Kick torture’s ass! Have great hair!_

Well he can’t _do_ that, can he Poe? Poe’s no help. What would Rey do?

 _Stall him and then hold my hand!_ Perfect. 

Finn does a mental count. Six Stormtroopers. One general. Okay. He’s got this. Finn squares his shoulders, channels his inner great hair, and makes direct eye contact with Hux. Or tries to. Hux is still pacing, from wall to wall. Finn gives up after roughly thirty seconds of mental metronome.

“You forgot one thing, _Hux_.”

Hux _pivots,_ the jacket on his shoulders fluttering out behind him. “Doubtful. But please, indulge us in your last bit of humour, FN-2187.”

Finn tilts up his chin. “You forgot…”

…

…

…

“Yes?” Hux asks.

Finn swallows. Greathairgreathairgreathair, “You forgot…”

One of the Stormtroopers looks at another. Hux’s brows make a sharp V.

Stang. Why can’t he think of something? Save him, Force!!

Hux fidgets with the edge of one of his leather gloves. “I am in no mood for _charades,_ resistance scum.”

“You forgot, uh…”

Finn doesn’t have to finish the sentence. 

Because a grate flies into his head.  
There’s a horrible _thunk_ noise, before Hux falls down like a sack of Pondark potatoes.

For a minute, no one moves. They all just stand there. Processing. That a grate, from the ceiling, has flown into General Hux’s head. 

“What the-?” One of the Stormtroopers starts.

But she’s cut off, as someone propels down from the new hole in the ceiling. Finn’s heart thuds in his chest and he does nothing to stop the smile that splits his face in half.

“Woohoo, that’s right! You forgot _I have a Jedi girlfriend,_ that’s what you forgot!”

“OY!” Rey cries as she jumps off the rope. She twists her arm and two, light-blue blades emerge from the tail ends of her lightsaber. She swings, slicing one of the Stormtrooper’s blasters in half-

“She’s my girlfriend, you know.” Finn says in complete seriousness to one of his guards. Who has enough time to nod before Rey clocks him against the face.

Finn starts humming. He can’t help it. Everything’s _great_ now. Rey’s great. He’s great. Hux is still lying on the ground with a grate on his head. It’s all great.

After roughly fifteen seconds, there’s one general and six stormtroopers on the ground. Rey is panting as she shuts off her lightsaber’s blades and jogs over to him.

“Did they hurt you?” Finn asks in complete seriousness.

She rolls her eyes as she undoes a strap. “This is the third time, Finn.”

“This time was reconnaissance.”

“For what?”

“Ceiling vents navigation. You know, for the resistance spies.”

“You know they don’t actually do that, yeah?”

“That’s because it wasn’t an option before.”

His last restraint comes undone. He rubs his wrist before enthusiastically pulling Rey into a kiss. Complete with dip. Got to have the dip after a heroic rescue.

They pull apart, and Rey’s eyes slide to Hux On The Ground.

“Did I kill him?”

Finn shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“With the grate?”

“With the grate.”

“…maybe we should go.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Finn grabs hold of the rope with one hand, gesturing her with the other. “Can I do the thing?”

Rey sighs, smiles, and takes a step in next to him. He grins down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, before he clicks the button that allows for them to propel back up into the ceiling. So cool.


	2. Cautious Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: cautious touching

The ride back on the _Falcon_ is the longest one she’s ever experienced. It’s spent at his side. He’s on his stomach. Her hand’s been hovering over his spine.

Her fingers tremble, slightly. Rey thinks of the guard. And the stories– the ones about how the Force can do anything.

Finn’s breath comes in rattles.

She hesitantly rests her palm against his skin. _Come on._ She whispers to _it. Just this once, come on._

It stays sleeping.  
So does Finn.

Her hand drops into her lap. Rey knows thousands of ways to take something apart–now she wishes she had just one way to put something back together.


	3. Slow Jams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rey teaches Finn to fly

“I’m doing it!” Finn cries, loud enough for her to hear over the whir of the engines, “Rey! It’s going!”

She can’t help but grin. The speeder is a good six inches off the ground, and Finn’s head is thrown back in a triumphant smile. Sometimes, Rey forgets all this is new to him, too. She leans an elbow on the side of the speeder.

“Alright, now hit the decelerator—no! _No_. Not that one. _NO._ Okay, yes. Good.”

“Like this?” He says, twisting a random knob that Rey has never seen before.

“No, that’s nothing.” She waves it away dismissively.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

He frowns, and she watches him twist it again. A Bitha slow jam fills the hanger bay.

Finn gives a low whistle, and makes a slow move to pat the seat beside him.

Rey isn’t sure what that’s all about. She points to the dial beside it. “Now _that_ one, that one’s important. If you hit it-“

“Do you like music?”

“What?”

“You know. Music. Is it. A thing.”

“A…thing?”

“That you like?”

“Yes?”

“Thought so.”

“….Right. So, that dial there controls your regulator-“

“Rey.”

“Yes?”

“Want to go for a ride?”

She raises a brow. “With you flying?”

“Yeah. Just around the block!” He quickly qualifies.

She purses her lips. It’s just a speeder. It’ll be fine. And they’re back on Jakku, which, as Finn as reminded her countless of times, does not have much to hit.

“Alright. But take it slow-“

“Why, is it too soon to ask for a date-?”

“-because the engine will overheat.” Rey blinked. “What?”

Finn coughed, “What?”


	4. Reunited (and it feels so goooood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn and Rey reuniting after her successful return

Their hug lasts long enough to make the people around them uncomfortable. So eventually it’s just the two of them. She smells good. Well, no. She smells terrible—like travelling in confined spaces, oil, and coolant. But that’s fine. It’s more than fine.

She pulls away, and she’s grinning and she looks…really terrible as well. But also _cool._ Like she’s seen some things. Which makes sense, considering Luke Karking _Skywalker_ just arrived with her. The old man had raised a singular eyebrow at him over Rey’s shoulder (this was about two minutes into their hug), before walking past them into the base’s command center.

“Did you get my messages?” He asks.

Her grin falters a little bit. “I sent some back?”

“Oh, right. Yeah I got those.”

“…So-“

“Anyways, how was the island?”

Rey seems to consider this. “Cold, mostly.”

“Yeah, but I mean.” Finn realizes he hasn’t quite let go from the hug yet. His hands are on her sides. That’s fine. “All that cool Jedi stuff, yeah? Must’ve gone alright. Seeing as you showed up with Luke Skywalker.”

Her grin turns into a little, strained smile. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“I’m still single.”

“What?”

“Oh. What did you want to talk about?”

“Subterfuge, mainly.”

“Great. Me too.”

She pulls him into another hug. This time her cheek rests on his shoulder. He grips her tight.

“It’s good to see you,” Rey whispers.

He smiles, big and wide and happy, and decides he’ll show her the very cool and very manly scar on his back later. “Yeah, you too.”

“I made a lightsaber.”

“…no fair.”

“Luke wants to meet you.”

His brows perk up. “Lightsaber?”

“Maybe.”

“Achem.”

They both turn. A Twi’lek fighter tech is staring at his chrono.

“I really need to run maintenance checks on the hanger now.” He taps his foot. “If you don’t mind.”

“One more second-“

“It’s been fifteen standard minutes.”

“Really, man? We’re having a-“

“Sixteen standard minutes.”

“ _Fine._ ”


	5. Dumped for the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: more Finn and his awesome Jedi girlfriend

Finn cradled his head in his hands. “She’s going to dump me for the Force, man.”

Seated across from him, Poe took a sip from his straw. “Does that happen?”

The two of them were on their weekly brunch meet up, and Poe was currently enjoying something _very_ sweet and _very_ alcoholic while Finn skimmed his latest datapad messages. Rey, as one of two Jedi in the galaxy, was off again. On a secret mission to Dantooine, or something. For the last three months. And she’d only sent him fifty or so messages.

Finn looked up just so Poe could drink in his incredulous expression. “How would I know?”

Poe blinked. And hazarded a guess. “…read?”

Finn’s eyes widened.

“Read.” He whispered, gazing out at a distant point on the horizon. Poe took another sip from his drink, before he looked over his shoulder and tried to follow it. Finn stood up. “ _Read_!”

“You alright there, buddy?”

“I gotta go. Keep the check!”

“That’s not how that works-!”

\--

Rey’s drifting off to sleep in the temple ruins of Dantooine when her comm goes off. She decided to ignore it, rolling on her side and bringing her blanket over her head.

It goes off again.

And again.

Rey gnawed on her lower lip in annoyance before heaving a sigh. She wrapped the blanket over her head and around her shoulders before she shuffled over to the console where she last placed the karking thing. Seeing it was from Finn, she smiled a little before allowing the message to clear. After a short burst, her boyfriend’s face fills the screen. He looks…odd. Frantic, maybe?

“ _Hey, Rey. You up?”_

She blinked, her brows making a small little ‘v’. “Yes?”

“ _Great. Me too.”_

“I noticed.”

He cleared his throat, running a hand over his neck. _“How’s the mission going?”_

Rey yawned, and gripped the blanket tighter around her. “Fine, was able to scavenge a few relics from the old archives.” Concern flited through her at his call, his strange energy, and the hour. “Is everything alright with the Resistance?”

“ _Same old same old with the Resistance. You know how they are. Always. Resisting._ ” Finn coughed into his fist. “ _So when did you think you’ll be back, and did you know Jedi can’t get married?”_

Rey blinked again. “What?”

“ _You know. A week? A month?”_

“No, the other part.”

He tugged on his ear and rose his brows. “ _Hm?”_

“Finn.”

“ _Yes?”_

“What’s this about marriage?”

Finn looked at her, his face grave and stare Intent. “ _Please don’t dump me for the Force._ ”

“Does that happen?”

_“I read about it.”_

She still has no idea what all this is about, but she decides to return the gravity he’s obviously feeling. “Finn?”

“ _Rey._ ”

“I promise I won’t dump you for the Force.”

“ _Great!”_ A beat. “ _Would you dump me for other reasons?_ ”

“Not at the moment.”

 _“Cool.”_ He gives a nod. “ _Wasn’t worried about it, you know._ ”

“I didn’t think so.”

“ _Cool.”_

“Yes.”

Finn smacks his fist against his open palm. “ _So…_ ”

“So?”

 _“You’re not…going to be a monk anytime soon, right?_ ”

“I don’t think so.”

“ _Or live as a secluded hermit, a remnant of a time now lost?”_

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

_“And you’re not going to. Get all Jedi on me?”_

“Well. I am a Jedi.”

“ _You know. With the attachments and marriage thing._ ”

She rested her face in her hand. “No. I think I have too many attachments already.”

 _“Glad to hear it._ ”

Rey smiled. Finn smiled back. The frantic energy that surrounded him had wound down, and as Rey watched the comm she felt the distance between them—and wished it was gone.

“ _…I’m one of those attachments, yeah?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Just checking._ ” The smile still stayed on his lips. _“Miss you, you know._ ”

Rey looked around the empty, desolate temple. Tightened the blanket around her shoulders. “I’ll be back.”

“ _You always say that._ ”

“It’s always true!”

“ _That’s only because I’m always here waiting.”_

“And you don’t mind that? The waiting?”

“ _It keeps you from living in a swamp cave._ ”

“Swamp cave?” She said through a yawn.

“ _I’ll show it to you later. Guess I should let you sleep, talk to you tomorrow?”_

“Of course.”

“ _Goodnight Rey.”_

“G’night Finn.”

\--

Rey was back to sleep less than ten standard minutes before her console went off again. Groaning, she trotted over to it and pressed on.

“ _Just so we’re clear—I wasn’t asking you to marry me back there.”_

“What?”

“ _You know. The no attachments thing. I’m fine with just the attachment part._ ”

“Finn?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“ _Right.”_

\--

Five standard minutes:

_“Does that mean you’d say no?”_

“Finn?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“I’m turning off my console.”

“ _That’s not a no?”_

She sighed. “No, that’s not a no.”

Finn’s stupidly grinning face is the last thing she sees before she cuts the transmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! i really appreciate it :D if you ever want to request finn/rey fic, feel free to hit up my [askbox](gizkasparadise.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


	6. Wingman's Maneuver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: accidental first date

“And we’re going to draw fire to the following locations-” Admiral Statura moved the markers on the war table. “Here, here, and here. Suppressing First Order forces is a secondary priority, the first being-”

Finn patted his hands against his pants. Most of the Resistance’s inner circle was seated around the war table, as briefings for one of their ground strikes was discussed. As Finn had become the de facto expert on First Order military operations, these sorts of events weren’t uncommon for him. Or Rey. Who was sitting right next to him, cradling her head in her hand and watching the markers move around with interest.

Finn swallowed. Okay. He could do this. He looked over at Poe, who was sitting with the rest of the pilots. It took Poe a second to feel his glance, but he looked up and met Finn’s intense stare with his own expression of confusion.

Finn tilted his head toward Rey. _Now?_

Poe’s brows drew together. _What now?_

Finn widened his eyes. _The thing!_

Poe’s eyebrows became even more intense. _What thing–_ then lifted–  _ooooh that thing._ The older pilot looked at Finn, then Rey, and Finn watched him give a slow, discreet thumbs-up.

Finn’s heart fluttered a little. Okay. Operation: Wingman’s Maneuver was green.

Rey shifted a little in her seat, straightening her posture. Finn took a moment to Calcuate. The Wingman’s Maneuver was a three-step process, as Poe had outlined for him a week ago. He could do it. Finn followed procedure:

Step one: yawn. Finn did. Admiral Statura sent him a glare of annoyance, but the irritation of admirals was small in the Bigger Picture.

Step two: extend arms in a stretching motion. There was a short gasp of pain on his left side. Finn might have clocked the guy on the ribs a little. 

Step three: release extended arm to rest around Priority: Rey’s shoulders and–

Rey looked up at him. Confusion lit her face, but then she smiled and leaned back against him a little. He couldn’t stop his larger, satisfied one.

Finn looked at Poe, who discretely rose a fist in victory.

Boom, nailed it.


	7. When Two Power Converters Align

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Rey gets terrible dating advice from Leia and/or Luke

Rey’s in the middle of scrubbing out a cylinder when she hears Finn’s laugh from across the room. The headquarters on D’Qar is always a teeming mess of people—all of them doing disjointed things. It’s enough to establish a permanent state of claustrophobia for Rey, particularly after having spent the last year training on a near desolated island. She’s still getting used to people who aren’t trying to steal from her or mind their own business.

So that Finn’s laugh can cut across such _noise_ is a remarkable thing. She turns, hands still moving on autopilot, and sees Finn sitting on a crate next to a few other members of the Resistance ground team. His hands are quick, fingers dancing around and arms outstretching as he tells some sort of story. The soldiers of the Resistance laugh right along with him, and Rey watches as his smile goes wide and he tosses his head back a little-

“Rey, stop sanding my table.”

-She jerks, turning back to her work. Across from her, Leia is absently tapping the end of a stylus against the table that Rey was, indeed, sanding. Her hands must have missed the cylinder. Or something. Too much noise.

Leia doesn’t look at Rey as she skims through whatever content is on the datapad in front of her, but Rey detects what has to be amusement in her tone. “When I was sixteen, my father let me lead one of our trade negotiations for Alderaan.”

Rey slowly returns to scrubbing her cylinder, not sure where this came from. “When I was sixteen I learned how to strip converters?”

Leia smiles. “I was nervous, though I tried my best not to show it. I thought that the delegation we were trying to solidify a deal with were going to be hard bargainers at best, disinterested at worst. I put off the meeting three or four times, trying to get my bearings.”

“Did you get the trade deal, then?”

The older woman shoots her a look from over the edge of her tablet: _I’m Leia Kriffing Organa._ “I got the trade deal. And a bonus. It turns out that the delegation was desperate for some of Alderaan’s luxury products the whole time.” Leia looks over at Finn, which Rey finds strange. “You’d be surprised, Rey, at how much time is wasted by mutually interested parties just because they’re waiting for a first move.”

Rey’s brows furrow. She sets down the cylinder. “I’ll…keep that in mind.”

Leia nods, pleased, and returns to her reading.

Rey wonders when she’s ever going to be expected to lead a trade negotiation.

\--

She and Luke are just settling into meditation when there’s a knock at the door. Both look at each other, confused. Luke, similarly to Rey, enjoys the solitude and quiet ever since returning from the island, and his quarters are on the outskirts of the base. People don’t _knock,_ usually.

Rey slowly pushes herself up and walks over to the door. She presses the button and it slides open. Finn stands there, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Finn?”

“Finn!” He agrees, darting a glance nervously over her shoulder. Luke is watching them with a sort of confused expression—as if he hasn’t figured out yet that his door could get company.

Rey blinks, and tries to ignore the strange tugging in her chest or that her palms are a little sweaty. “What’re you doing here?”

Finn goes to lean against the doorframe. Does so. Shakes his head. Stands up immediately. “Oh, you know. In the area. Thought I’d say hi. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Fantastic. I’m alright.”

Rey stares at him. He grins. She finds herself grinning back even though she is completely confused at this point in the day.

“So…” Finn tries the leaning against the door thing again. “I was thinking you might be hungry later?”

“Probably.”

“Great, great. So.” He clears his throat. “Would you like to grab dinner, then? You know. With me?”

“We all eat in the mess.”

“Right, the uh. The mess.”

“Would you like to come in?” Luke’s voice echoes throughout the room, faintly amused.

Finn’s eyes widen, and he lowers his head. His voice is a harsh whisper. “ _Is that Luke Skywalker_?”

“…yes?”

“I can’t talk to _the_ Luke Skywalker like this—my hair’s a mess.” Rey thinks his hair looks the same, she likes it. “I better get going—dinner, then? Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Finn smiles. Rey smiles back. Finn starts to lean in-

-Rey grabs him by the shoulders and straightens him up. He blinks.

“Sorry,” Rey explains, “I thought you were about to fall over. Are you hydrated?”

“I’m going to go now,” Finn decides, giving her a cautious pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Rey.”

“Bye Finn.”

The door closes. Rey walks back into the room. Luke stares at her as she gets into her meditation position.

“Who was that?”

“Finn.”

“Ah. _Finn._ ”

She blushes. She doesn’t know why. Maybe she, too, is not as hydrated as she could be.

Luke clears his throat. “You know, Rey…”

“Yes?”

“I liked a girl once…” he sighs, looking up. “Nevermind.”

Rey’s eyebrows draw together. “Luke?”

“I just realized I’m not the person who should be doing this.”

“Doing what?”

Luke takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s try this again. When two power converters align with each other very much…”

\--

What follows is the most confusing explanation for rewiring Rey has ever heard.

\--

Later that night, Luke finds his sister in the mess hall. She gives him a tired, but friendly, smile and he takes the empty seat next to her. He follows her gaze, to where Rey and the young man he assumes is Finn are sitting. Finn his holding a bun to his ear for some reason, but Rey is grinning. Their hands are resting on top of the others’ on the bench where they sit.

“Young love,” Leia says with a snort, rolling her eyes.

“Young love,” Luke agrees, a little grin on his face.


	8. Hands On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Rey teaches Finn fighting techniques

“No _no,_ not like that!” Her fingers are warm on top of his wrist as she straightens it for him. “You hold it like that and it’ll fly away-”

“Fly? Really.”

“Yes. Luke explained it to me once. Something about the gyroscopic effects– okay, yes. Good footwork, but square your shoulders a little more.”

He rolls them, lifting one a little higher than the other. Rey sighs, moving to stand around behind him and pressing down on his errant shoulder with slight pressure. He decides to go with it, becoming very manly pudding under her palm.

Finn looks over his shoulder, happy to see that his girlfriend’s rested her chin on it instead of her hand. “Alright, give it to me straight–how’s the legs?”

She snorts. “I know what you’re doing, you know.”

He pops a hip. Her hand moves to correct it. And stays there. He grins. “Doing what?”

“Stormtroopers _do_ take melee classes. Even I know that.” Her cheek rests on his shoulder instead. Finn Deducts that she can’t be that mad.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t.”

“No. No idea. I am hopeless without your guidance.”

She smiles, a small one, before she gives him a brief kiss on the cheek, adjusts his grip, and takes a step away.

“Just so you know,” Rey states, igniting her lightsaber, “No mercy.”

He ignites his own. Orange-pink and pale blue light fills the room. He has five seconds before Rey swings her double-bladed staff to reconsider both his training strategy and life choices.


	9. BB-Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Rey trying to cheer Finn up

They sat on the ground, cross-legged, and in a numb sort of way. 

Before them lay the smoking, smoldering carcass of what was once a flight simulator. Finn watched, jaw slack, with the sort of finality one might give a funeral pyre.

Rey, by his side, absently gnawed on a piece of nerf jerky. 

“I’m never going to be a pilot,” Finn whispered. Part of the flight simulator’s door sparked and fell off.

“You know…” Rey stated between bites, “This _is_ quite incredible-”

“Rey-”

“-I mean, there isn’t even anything that can generate a spark in a console in a flight simulator, let alone combust one-”

“Rey _.”_

“-and you somehow managed both an electrical and oil fire for something that only has one-”

“ _Rey_.”

“I’m just saying,” Rey’s brows went up a little, “It’s nearly impressive.”

Finn sighed, watching as Rey chewed with her mouth open and he can’t help but feel a little better at the straight up _earnesty_ of her observations. “Impressive? You think so?”

She nods with sincerity. “I couldn’t even do this if I tried.”

The ruins of the flight simulator gave another violent, angry spark–sending up a spray of embers.

Finn put an arm around her. Rey rested her cheek on his shoulder. “Thanks, Rey.”

“Anytime.” She gives a thoughtful hum, digging out two more pieces of nerf strips. “Think these will roast?”

He snorts. “Might as well give it a try.”


	10. Pack a Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: making a meal

As her shuttle starts up, she looks down to see Finn standing to the side of her launch pad. When he notices her staring, he gives a big smile and raises his hand in a wave. 

She returns it, pressing her hand briefly up against the duraplastic of her viewport. Her systems are running, and in less than a moment she’s gone–Finn becoming a smaller and smaller form in the distance.

–

After she’s cleared the atmosphere and entered in the instructions for the autopilot, Rey makes her way to the mess. She’s starving. Of all things, she’s forgotten to have dinner.

As she goes to fire up the food processing unit, her hand stills on the counter. Placed beside it, in an unassuming box, is a note for her. She reads it.

_You forgot to pack a lunch –Finn_

Carefully, she opens the lid. There’s nerf jerky, polystarch, and vegmeal in addition to more ridiculous foods– _fruit,_ of all things–and something that looks homemade. A cake, she thinks. Burned completely on the sides, raw in the center. Covered in sprinkles.

It’s the best thing she’s ever seen.


	11. Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: finn and rey discover cuddling

He gets it, he’s pretty sure. Because Finn remembers how it used to be, back at the Starkiller Base or on of the other training facilities of the First Order. How YW-0319 would always keep an inch or two away when sitting next to someone. Or the way KR-5011 would always stand at least a few feet back from someone whenever they had rec time in the hall. How TR-2103 would try to break his arm if he ever tried for a pat on the shoulder. He knows what it’s like, to be used to _not touching people._

So with Rey, Finn is trying to figure it out. When she gives him a light, quick tap on his arm that means it’s time to let go. When she sits with wide arms or legs during the debriefings that means she doesn’t want him close to her or she’d prefer a chair between them. He knows now, that he needs to say something before he touches her if she can’t see him, otherwise he gets (deserved) elbows to the stomach or his hand bent back over his wrist.

He knows that she likes hugs more than anything, that she doesn’t mind him holding her hand if he rests his fingers over hers first. That sometimes, if she’s feeling comfortable enough, she’ll rest her cheek on his chest.

And when that happens, he smiles and knows it’s okay to do the arm around the shoulder move.

He learns more about her everyday, and tries his best to share in return.

When he needs a hug or someone to sit with, he’ll offer. When he doesn’t want to be alone, because he’s used to always being with _someone,_ he’ll message her and she’ll answer—wherever she is. She remembers all of his quirks, and reminds him of them when he’s worried about what he used to be.

Because they’re going to figure it all out, whatever this is between them.


	12. Leg Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more T rated than usual ifyouknowwhatimean ;) 
> 
> for the prompts: Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you, and "power." inspired by that one instagram post :'D
> 
> also it's finnrey week @ jediprompts! happy finnrey week :D

He knows it’s unfair, he really does. It’s been a long six months since she’s come back since her last Jedi mission, and he’s spent a considerable portion of it fine-tuning his already considerable muscle mass. Empirically, he’s never been out of shape in the entirety of his life. But there’s a difference between the exercise of a soldier and…

Okay, he can admit it. Sculpting.  
Finn’s been sculpting. Leg days–so many leg days.

But it’s paying off. He’s pretty sure. Finn set it all up just right: the tight undershirt, the casual suggestion to take a walk along the beach where his shirt got causally wet, resulting in the casual removal of it. The timing of the sunset to highlight his profile. It’s a little ridiculous, but Poe told him the first step to impressing a girl was proper lighting.The second step being, of course, leg days.

And he feels her eyes on said legs. Then his casually soaked torso. Finn glances at Rey, and can’t help the smile that he hopes is smooth when he sees her…well, okay. She’s squinting. But it’s seductive squinting. It’s seducing.

That’s how this goes, right? Finn’s mapped out the equation: Lighting + Leg Days + Squinting = Dinner Date = Confession of Feelings = Love = Marriage. It’s a trajectory, and Finn’s always been good at those.

Rey is still squinting, her eyes traveling up– which he’s pretty sure is the exact opposite direction they’re supposed to go when he’s attempting a _trajectory._ “Finn?”

He clears his throat, pitches his voice into something he hopes is husky. “Yeah?”

“You look like you could haul two ionized engines.”

Okay. That was a weird thing to say. But…  
“…Thanks?”

She rests a hand on the crook of his elbow. He clears his throat again.   
  
“You’re welcome.” There’s a beat of silence, and his disappointment must show on his face because her eyebrows furrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just,” he sighs, “I was kind of hoping you were…you know.”

“I do?”

“Yeah.” He gestures to his beautiful body. His sculpted legs that _required so many leg days._ And her eyes widen with realization.

“Wait! You mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Because of your-?”

“Yeah.”

Rey snorts, shaking her head. “You should have just asked. I’ve been wanting to for a while.”

His eyes widen. “Wait, you mean-?”

“Yeah.”

“With me?”

She nods, matter of fact. “Yeah.”

Finn grins. “ _Yeah.”_


	13. Gizka's Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "pet adoption"

He was doing that voice again.

“Who’s the best soldier in the whole galaxy?” 

The gizka blinked. One eye at a time. Slowly.

“CeeCee is!” Finn started to pat the thing on the head, turning to face her. “Rey, look at our gizka! Look at what he’s doing!”

Rey looked, brows furrowed. The gizka made a motion as if to hop, then stopped, and sat back down.

“He recognizes my voice!” Finn leaned down. “Who’s the smartest, bravest, handsomest-”

“…I’m going to the garage.”

“You’ve been going there a lot this week.” Finn tore his gaze away from the gormy looking thing long enough to frown at her in disappointment. “Don’t you want to get to know CeeCee?”

Rey made eye contact with it. Its weird, pebbly tongue lolled out of its mouth. “He doesn’t like me.”

Finn’s jaw dropped. “Of course he does! CeeCee loves _everyone_.” 

Rey shook her head, stepping over to give her boyfriend a kiss goodbye-

-CeeCee’s head popped up right between their faces. It glared at her, one eye at a time.

“…he’s protective,” Finn defended weakly.

Rey sighed. They should have bought a droid.

 

\--

 

 

 


	14. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt Strikhedonia: being able to say "the hell with it!"

Strikhedonia: being able to say “The hell with it!”

\--

There’s the quick, punchy sound of a torpedo launching just before a spray of dirt erupts in front of them. Rey pivots mid-charge, grabbing Finn’s sleeve and throwing them both to the ground behind a fallen tree. Two more sprays of dirt kick up right where they were previously standing.

Around them, buildings collapse and people run screaming. The mission had started as a simple supply run to part of the Hapes Consortium, but things quickly went to hell once someone in the market had informed the First Order that one of the last two Jedi in the universe had been sighted.

Now they were hiding under a log as a handful of TIE fighters descended.

“Right,” said Finn, and Rey instantly recognizes his Soldier voice. “Here’s what we do.”

“I’m listening.” Another spray of dirt kicks up, shredding some of the log with it. Rey’s face scrunches up.

“We cut left, you take control of that speeder while I take out the two ground troops. I hop on the back, and you drive off into the wooded area.”

“Got it.” Rey starts to push herself up-

-Finn gently grabs her forearm. 

Her brows draw together. “What is it?”

He swallows. “To hell with it.”

And then he moves forward so quickly Rey wonders if he’s planning to jump in front of her-

-except his lips are warm and firm against her own. She sags a little bit into him, her hand splaying across his chest for balance as his fingers slide into her hair-

Rey pulls back, eyes blinking. “Why’d you do that?”

He looks suddenly nervous, despite the fact that they have been under fire for a solid fifteen minutes. “Just thought. In case. You know.”

She frowns. “Know what?”

“If we don’t-”

Her frown deepens. “You don’t think I can program the speeder in time?”

“What? No! I-”

"Then you don’t want to kiss me unless we’re about to die?”

“That’s not it-!”

She shakes her head. “Terrible timing.” And extends her hand. “C’mon.”

He takes it. Rey gets ready to move.

“You’d better do that again once we get home,” she warns.

Finn’s smile could light up the sun. In a non-Starkiller type of way. A tree catches fire above them. Rey grins back.

“Ready?”  
“Right behind you.”

They run.


	15. Don't Get Married to Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stupid, stupid drabble lol enjoy
> 
> For the prompt: finn finding out the jedi order used to be celibate and trying his absolute terrible best to swallow his disappointment. rey being Very Confused. bonus points for luke.

It’s four in the morning, and Finn no longer has a spine. Or teeth. They’re all gone. _Just like Rey’s going to be._

“Finn?” Poe asks across the table from him, ridiculously symmetrical features in a small frown. He has a pazaak card stuck to his forehead. “Look, I’m not one to question a night of binge-drinking and cards, but you seem kind of…”

He has. _No spine._

“…bummed.”

Finn sighs, lifting up the Telosian ale and drinking. And drinking.   
Poe’s brows go up. The card flutters to the table.  
And drinking.

“What’s on your mind, buddy?”

“It’s over!” Finn says, taking another drink.

“What’s over?”

“Rey!”

“Rey’s over?”

“ _Yes.”_

“How?”

“She’s taking her Jedi vows at sunrise,” he says, voice thick.

“What does that mean?”

“Rey’s going to be married to the Jedi.”

Poe’s eyes go wide, and he leans forward in disbelief. “To Luke?!”

Finn’s face screws up. “No, the plural. Jedees.”

“Well what does that mean?”

“No more sex!”

Poe gasps. “At all?”

“No!”

The pilot stands up. “Then we’ve got to stop the wedding!”

Finn stands up too, even thought he has no spine and only half of his teeth back. “Yeah!”

–

The sun is rising. The grass is green. And Rey’s kneeling on the ground, Luke smiling down at her as he raises his arms-

-and two miserably drunk Resistance fighters come barreling down the hillside.

“reeeEEEEEEY!!” Finn shouts, chest making his cry echo as he sprints down the grass.

“HE OBJECTS!” Poe cries, stumbling after him and waving his arms overhead.

Rey looks up at Luke, who only spreads his hands. “They’re your friends.”

Rey glares. “Object to what?”

Finn stops, panting furiously as he slides down to kneel in front of her. His dark eyes meet hers, deadly serious. “We need,” and he takes a deep breath, because sprinting is hard, “to have sex one day.”

“Beautiful, buddy.” Poe nods solemnly.

Rey flushes red. “ _What?”_

Finn looks at Luke, and whispers in a way he must think is discrete. “Don’t be a space nun!”

“Finn,” Rey says with every drop of patience she can muster. “This doesn’t make me a space nun.”

He lowers his chin. “Really?”

“ _Yes.”_

“We don’t do that anymore,” Luke supplies helpfully. Poe raises his arm for a high-five that Luke reluctantly returns with his metallic hand.

Finn smiles. “So you’re not marrying space?”

“No.”

“Ask about Luke!” Poe supplies.

Finn nods. “Or Luke?”

Her jaw drops. “ _No.”_

Poe wraps his inebriated arms around Luke’s shoulders. “We did it!”


End file.
